Este invierno
by MimatoxLove
Summary: One-shot Navideño MIMATO, Matt siempre ha estado enamorado de Mimi, ¿que pasará cuando ella se entere lo que el hizo por ella en la navidad pasada?


_**Este invierno**_

_**Narrado por Matt…**_

Una terrible ráfaga de viento me golpeó cuando abrí la puerta del taxi para bajar.

-¡Oh Matt!- Escuché que me llamaban y me di vuelta para ver un emocionado Michael agitando sus manos ante mí- ¡No te olvides de mi fiesta Navideña hoy a las ocho!

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo- Le respondí en un tono poco entusiasta, que de cualquier forma el no noto. Desde que se vino a vivir a Japón solo suele ser el chico de las mejores fiestas de la ciudad bueno eso es lo que dice él, no mas lo dice solo para impresionar a Mimi, así es Mimi la chica de los cabellos castaños y una intensa mirada de ojos miel brillantes volvió a Japón y todo deducimos que Michael la siguió solo para que no se le acerque ningún chico, valla sujeto como lo detesto, en fin dudo que esté enterado de que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa chica. Me paré sobre la acera llena de nieve frente a mi casa.

Le pague al taxi y este se alejó dejando mi chaqueta salpicada con una capa de nieve derretida y grisácea.

-Genial - murmuré para mí mismo.

Era la primera nevada de Odaiba y llegó apenas a tiempo para Navidad. La fiesta Navideña de Michael era tan anticipada como la misma Navidad. Yo esperaba presentarme ahí, tanto como esperaba que un enorme sujeto de rojo bajara deslizándose por mi chimenea. ¿Pero qué podía decir?

Tai me convenció de ir con él y de todos modos, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de ver a Mimi. Además, era otra excusa para no pasar tiempo con mi familia. Desde que mis padres volvieron se pusieron insoportables TK es el más emocionado por eso, yo solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran. Ellos no me necesitarían ahí esta noche, Nochebuena, tenía mis planes y ellos tenían sus rituales.

Entré a mi casa y me dirigía a mi cuarto, como normalmente lo hago cuando llego de la secundaria. Cuando escucho la voz de mi padre decir.

- Natsuko ¿eres tú?

-Soy Matt, papá - dije apretando los dientes.

-Claro, claro. Dime ¿no mencionaste algo acerca de una fiesta Navideña con tus amiguitos del colegio esta noche? – mi padre preguntó con inexplicable ignorancia.

- Sólo unas cinco veces y en dos notas en el refrigerador. ¿Por qué?

- Sólo necesitaba confirmar que estarían fuera de la casa. Sabes tu madre y yo decidimos organizar una fiesta por nuestra cuenta. Invitaremos a la mitad del vecindario.

-Y... yo debo estar fuera de la casa para eso... ¿por qué?

- ¡Bueno, necesitamos un cuarto para guardar los abrigos, por supuesto!- respondió. Y mi madre entró a la casa.

- Hiroaki ¿podrías ir a la tienda? Se me olvido comprar más salsa y estoy muy cansada para salir de nuevo. Oh, Matt, cariño, tu abrigo está goteando en la entrada. Asegúrate de limpiarlo antes de que te vayas a donde sea esta noche. Te vas a algún lugar con TK ¿no? -dijo.

Suspiré, asentí y terminé mi caminata hacia mi habitación. Sin duda mis padres se pusieron odiosos ya ni se preocupan por mi solo piensan en lo enamorados que están y en lo arrepentidos de haberse divorciado tiempo atrás ¿Cuándo fue que les volvió el amor?, en fin ni me importa, ahora tengo más privacidad.

Me quité mi abrigo, arrojé mi mochila frente a mi clóset y me lancé a mi cama. Nada podría ser peor que quedarme aquí esta noche, ni siquiera la fiesta de Michael. Aunque su fiesta es de únicamente "atuendo formal", prefiero vestirme elegante por una noche del año a dejar que los preciosos segundos de mi juventud, se pudran enterrados debajo de montones de abrigos y bolsos de mis vecinos. Rodé por la cama para alcanzar mis cortinas y las abrí para revelar los toques finales de esta nevada perfectamente oportuna. Finalmente, la nieve comenzaba a detenerse. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi clóset, pateando mi mochila a un lado para abrirlo. Miré la desorganizada disposición de mi ropa y me pregunté porque me atreví a pensar que podría encontrar algo decente que usar esta noche ahí dentro. Prácticamente azoté la puerta. Tendría que encontrar algo que usar...hasta que me acordé de un un smoking que use para el funeral de un tío, revise de nuevo mi armario y ahí estaba arrugado en un rincón de mi closet, lo planché y me lo puse. Me pregunto qué pensaría Mimi de este atuendo…

_-¿Matt? ¿Eres tú?_

_-Oh, si. ¿No me reconociste, Mimi?_

_-¡Discúlpame! ¡Nunca te había visto lucir tan elegantemente! ¡Ese smoking es simplemente asombroso en ti!_

_-¿Esta cosa vieja? Oh, Mimi eres muy gentil._

_-Y tu eres muy guapo, Matt._

Ok…supongo que usaré esto.

Escuche una bocina afuera y me puse mi abrigo. Debe ser Tai que vino a buscarme. Fui por TK, nos despedimos y cerré la puerta con calma.

-Valla pero que bien se ven chicos- nos dijo Tai por la ventana del auto.

-Gracias tu también Tai- dijo TK subiéndose al auto conmigo y partimos rumbo a la fiesta.

-Por favor nos vemos ridículos, porque la fiesta debía ser de traje que estupidez- dije molesto, ese Michael de seguro lo hizo para impresionarla arch!

-Tal vez, pero debes aceptar de que me veo súper guapo así-dijo Tai riendo- y dime Matt, ¿Tienes ganas de ver a… tú sabes?

- Si, las tengo. Y esta vez… he decidido que no trataré de arruinar las cosas para ella y Michael si algo pasa. Y… voy a tratarla como una persona normal, en lugar de juzgarla… al menos voy a tratar — expliqué, como informándome a mí mismo, ni yo me lo creo.

-Creo que puedes hacerlo, hermano- TK me aseguro.

-Gracias, TK- respondí. Quizás pueda hacerlo por esta vez… ser bueno con la pobre chica para variar ya que siempre la molesto con que es caprichosa, niña mimada y esas cosas solo para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, que estúpido.

-Bien, llegamos- anuncio Tai estacionándose.

Nos bajamos del auto y los tres caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa…bueno mansión de Michael. Toqué el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y el olor de ponche y pino invadió el aire; el sonido de "Jingle Bell Rock" brotaba de la sala.

-¡Chicos!, me alegra que pudieran venir. Pasen, pasen- Michael estaba tan alegre como siempre, ja! Yo me veía mejor que él en smoking.

TK se fue por su lado, Tai y yo colgamos nuestros abrigos en uno de los varios percheros disponibles y anduvimos hacia la sala. Parecía que cada uno de los chicos de la secundaria estaba ahí y yo imaginé que cada uno de los adultos estarían pronto en mi casa para la _Extravagancia _Navideña de mis padres.

Después de unos diez minutos de estar ahí dentro, yo estaba listo para irme. Fue entonces cuando vi a Mimi hablando con Sora cerca del sillón. Su cabello era el mismo castaño brillante, suave y sin lugar a dudas con ese dulce olor. Usaba un vestido ajustado brillante y se veía tan linda como siempre en ella. No pude evitar verla… su actitud llena de gracia llenaba el salón, rodeándome incluso a mí, llenando mi descontento corazón con tranquilidad.  
Pensé en caminar hacia ella y saludarla. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Probablemente me ignoraría toda la noche y ¿por qué no habría de? Yo me ignoraría a mí mismo y todas mis quejas e insultos. Pero aún así, era Navidad, tiempo del perdón. Quizás ella podría ver más allá de nuestras diferencias.  
Justo cuando estaba apunto de tragarme mi miedo y hablar con ella, _el_ llegó.

Michael. De alguna manera siempre aparece en el momento adecuado para arruinar las cosas. O… he olvidado que soy yo quien arruina las cosas…  
Lo observé alardear de sí mismo con ganas para Mimi. El sólo estaba jugando con ella. ¿Por qué ella no podía verlo? Seguramente le pediría que bailaran y ella "tan" educadamente lo rechazaría y "tan" gentilmente le recordaría que sólo son amigos esa era mi esperanza.  
Hablaron por un minuto o dos y yo casi deseaba que pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Finalmente Michael pareció preguntarle algo, probablemente le pidió bailar. Y, como yo esperaba, ella debió rechazarlo. Inclinó su cabeza, asintió y se fue, dejando a Mimi con la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera arrepentida por rechazarlo. Mimi levantó su cabeza y de pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me congelé por un instante.

-¿Matt? ¿Matt?

Mi trance se rompió.

-¿Eh?

- Has estado viendo a la nada por los últimos cinco minutos. ¿Todo está bien?- Tai me pregunto.

-Lo siento. Sí, todo está bien.

- Bien. Vamos a jugar un juego ahora ¿te unes?- pregunto casi ordenándome.

- Humm… bueno… seguro- respondí.

La música había bajado de volumen y nosotros nos sentamos juntos, incluyendo a la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro grupo: TK, Kary, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Davis, bueno todos en realidad y algunas otras personas. Incluso Mimi y Sora jugaban, sentados en el lado opuesto del círculo de donde estábamos Tai y yo. Por supuesto, Michael tenía que estar ahí, pero se sentó entre Yolei y Davis.

- Antes de que inicie el juego, elegiremos quien va primero. Creo que una manera divertida de decidirlo es que cada persona conteste la misma pregunta. Quien tenga la mejor respuesta, irá primero. ¿Suena justo?-Michael dijo. Todos murmuraron un breve "seguro", algunos más entusiastas que otros.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- Yolei inquirió.

-La pregunta será ¿qué es lo más lindo que cada uno de ustedes ha hecho en Navidad por otra persona? Obviamente, el que haya hecho la cosa más linda, comenzará el juego. De acuerdo, empezaré yo y luego llamaré a alguien más para que conteste. Luego esa persona llamará al que sigue y así sucesivamente. Una vez que todos hayan sido interrogados, determinaremos quien hizo la cosa más linda. Así que… la cosa más linda que he hecho por alguien en Navidad… Una vez le di a mi profesora una tarjeta y arriesgué que mi reputación se destrozara por ser llamada la Mascota de la profesora. Afortunadamente para mí, no sucedió tal cosa. Davis ¿por qué no continuas tú?

Yo no podía creerlo…  
La cosa más linda que he hecho por alguien en Navidad…  
Fue por Mimi…  
El año pasado Mimi anhelaba viajar a Japón para juntarse con sus amigos y sus padres la castigaron, no se pudo comprar el pasaje de avión, cuando me entere de que Mimi quería venir conseguí el pasaje y se lo mande por correo en forma anónima, por supuesto que nadie se entero solo TK que me ayudo un poco para juntar el dinero…  
¿Qué diría cuando llegara mi turno? ¡No puedo decir lo que hice por Mimi! No puede saberlo… nadie puede saberlo. Empezarían a hacer preguntas e insinuaciones que pueden o no ser ciertas. Tengo que salir de esta… ¿pero cómo?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Matt?

Brinque de mi asiento.

-¿Qué?- volteé para ver a Michael que acababa de pronunciar mi nombre. Como se atreve...

- Me parece que ya que Yolei llamó a Ken y luego el te llamo a ti, es ahora tu turno de responder. ¿No estabas escuchando?- añadió con una risita que probablemente les pareció dulce e inocente a todos en la habitación excepto a mí.

- Oh, sí… me sorprendiste, es todo. Pero… eh… creo que olvidé algo, así que… volveré en un instante - rápidamente mentí.

Sentía que los ojos de todos estaban en mí, incluso los de Mimi.

-Pero no has respondido la pregunta-Michael hablo.

-El volverá. Alguien más puede tomar su turno- TK protesto en mi defensa.

- Simplemente no veo la dificultad en responder una pequeña pregunta antes de que se vaya-Michael continuo y yo me pare para irme- ¿Cuántas cosas agradables pudo haber hecho el por alguien más? Debería ser fácil responder, si tuvieras una respuesta-comenzó a reírse.

- Es _Matt_ de quien hablamos. Apuesto a que no ha hecho una sola cosa agradable por alguien _jamás_- la risa de Davis se unió a la de Michael y pronto el salón se llenó de risas y algo de burlas, que amigos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! He hecho cosas buenas, de hecho… — estallé por encima de las risas.

-¿Por qué no nos dices, entonces? -Michael exclamó. La multitud se quedó callada.

-Yo…- mis ojos se posaron en Mimi por un momento. Antes de que hiciéramos contacto visual, miré hacia otro lado por vergüenza.

-¿Y bien?- Yolei me apresuro.

-Yo…Yo…debo irme- dije con un suspiro-Lo siento- murmuré.

El resto se volvió una imagen borrosa mientras me apresuré a salir por la puerta sin siquiera tomar mi abrigo. No me importaba. Prefería congelarme que pasar otro minuto en esa habitación.

Caminando por la calle me di cuenta que fue un error en dejar mi abrigo, ya que hacía mucho frio.

-¿Por qué me moleste en ir a esa fiesta?-suspire para mí mismo.

-Me alegra que te fueras- escuché una voz detrás de mí. Un rápido escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me detuve y volteé para ver a Mimi alcanzándome con mi abrigo en su mano-quería hablar contigo y se estaba poniendo muy frio allá dentro.

-Creí que la temperatura estaba bastante cálida-dije francamente.

-Losé, me refería a las personas- dijo.

-Oh.

- Y ¿disfrutas morirte de frío? ¿O lo haces para probar lo fuerte que eres?

-¿A qué te refieres, niñita de papá? No necesito probarle nada a nadie — respondí amargamente, ¡que idiota soy!

Me puso mi abrigo antes de que pudiera protestar.

-Precisamente mi punto-dijo-¿Te molesta si camino contigo?

-Si dijera que sí, me seguirías de todos modos ¿no?

-Probablemente- me dijo sonriendo, cosa que casi me derrito.

-Seguro, puedes caminar conmigo, entonces.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar a nuestros zapatos crujiendo sobre la nieve fresca debajo de nosotros, el silencio se rompió.

- Así que… eh… te ves muy bien esta noche- me dijo sonrojada.

-Relájate, Mimi, el smoking es viejo.

-¿El smoking? Ah si, también es lindo- dijo casualmente.

No supe que decir…pero debía decirle aunque sea algo lindo como que se ve hermosa con ese vestido que resalta su bella figura, su preciosa cara, que deslumbra más que cualquier chica en el mundo o tal vez solo….

-Gracias…tu también te vez bien- Cobarde, eso es lo que soy, luego dije -Te vi hablando con Michael. ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? - yo no quería saber… bueno sí quería.

-Bien, me invito a bailar de hecho.

-Es gracioso. No te vi en la pista de baile con él.

-Porque no estuve. Le dije "no gracias" y se molestó un poco. Le dije que lo sentía, pero el baile era de sólo parejas y le tuve que recordar que sólo somos amigos ¿sabes? -escuchar esas palabras de ella, hizo que mi corazón saltara.

- Creí que querías ser… tú sabes, más que una amiga, para él, como son tan unidos -dije con un poco de abatimiento al recordar ese detalle.

-Yo solía creer lo mismo- respondió con calma.

-Wow. No creí que ya lo hubieras olvidado.

-Bueno, no creí que te interesara tanto - añadió con una risa breve y amigable.

-¡No me interesa, niñita!- le solté, es increíble que nunca se enoja cuando la insulto o la molesto ¿será que por eso la amo?

-Entonces…¿Por qué preguntaste?

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener una conversación normal con ella, sin insultarla?

- Te has acorralado otra vez ¿no? -dijo.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Cada vez que estás a punto de mostrar tu verdadero yo, te encierras. Allá en la fiesta, sé que tenías algo que decir, pero no lo hiciste. Justo ahora, estabas siendo considerado con lo que yo tenía que decir, hasta que te diste cuenta de que estabas siendo abierta conmigo. Y aquí estás, encerrándote a ti mismo con palabras que estoy seguro de que no son en serio. Sigues forzándote a entrar en estas pequeñas esquinas, Matt. Esperando que si otros creen que eres grosero, te dejarán en paz y no llegarán a conocerte… a conocer al verdadero Matt. Esperando que si te alejas de otros, ellos se alejarán de ti - hizo una pausa y tomó mis manos, que cálidas… - Pero yo no me alejaré, Matt. No tienes que esconderte.

-No me…no me estoy escondiendo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué _era_ la cosa más linda que hiciste por alguien en Navidad?

-¡No puedo decirte!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Y por qué habría de? -aparté mis manos de las suyas y le di la espalda. Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

- De acuerdo, Matt… si así quieres que sean las cosas - dijo. La escuché comenzar a alejarse de mí.

No lo hagas… no dejes que se aleje esta vez…

-…Fue la Navidad pasada… - el sonido de sus pasos se detuvo – Tenia un pasaje de avión…

Sus pasos continuaron, pero esta vez, se acercaban a mí.

- Yo lo regalé… para… - me congelé.

Camino hasta ponerse delante de mí, viéndome justo a los ojos.

-Para que pudiera viajar a Japón y visitar a mis amigos- Mimi terminó la frase-quisiera saber porque te da tanta pena haber hecho una de las cosas más lindas que alguien puede hacer por mi - dijo y me envolvió en sus brazos, en el abrazo más cálido que jamás haya sentido.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- comenté, regresando el abrazo.

- Me gustaría averiguar algún día - dijo como sin darle tanta importancia, pero siendo sincera.

-¿Si?

-Claro…¿crees que algún día me contarás?

-Hummm… - pensé por un momento - Algún día.

-Eso suena bien- me dijo sonriente.

-Bien- yo medio sonreí también.

Seguimos caminando juntos. Era un poco incómodo luego de la conversación anterior, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado. Era un secreto menos que le ocultaba y yo estaba un paso más cerca de ser completamente honesto con ella.

Estábamos ya cerca de su casa, parados bajo un faro y yo me sentí mal ante la idea de regresar a casa tan temprano.

- Oh, antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti -Mimi se detuvo y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. Me lo entregó casi nerviosamente.

Lo tomé con cuidado y lo abrí. La tarjeta estaba tibia por estar en su bolsillo. La portada tenía impresiones de copos de nieve en ella: todos de diferentes tamaños y forma, pero todos brillando.

-¿No vas a leerla? - preguntó ansiosa.

- Ah, claro - dije casi riendo.

Abrí la carta y empecé a leer. La tarjeta decía:

_Igual que la nieve al caer cubre el suelo con decoración  
festiva, espero que tu vida sea cubierta con el calor y  
comodidad para disfrutarla._

Debajo, había una nota en la caligrafía de Mimi:

_El invierno es un tiempo de cambios en el mundo.  
Este invierno, espero que esos cambios incluyan el  
convertirnos en mejores amigos. Feliz Navidad,_  
_Sinceramente,_  
_Mimi_

Yo no sabía que decir. Mi cara me empezaba a doler por la sonrisa que no terminaba de crecer.

- Gracias… Esto… significa mucho para mí, lo creas o no - dije.

- ¿En serio? Digo… me alegra escuchar eso. También me preguntaba si quisieras ir a patinar en hielo conmigo, mañana…claro si quieres, si tienes algo más interesante que hacer lo entiendo yo…

- Si, me gustaría - dije aún sonriente. Ella sonrió también.

- Imagino que ahora esperas que te dé un regalo - bromeé.

- Ya lo hiciste - me dijo.

- ¿Y cuál es ese regalo?

- Sonreíste - afirmó. Yo me reí esta vez. Sentí mi cara sonrojarse y miré al cielo. Un delgado velo de nubes cubría las estrellas. Era casi una noche perfecta.

Entonces escuchamos algunos ruidos. Algunas tablas cayeron e incluso un bote de basura. El faro debajo del cual estábamos, parpadeó un momento y miramos alrededor. Finalmente la luz se quedó firme y ambos miramos hacia arriba.

- ¿Es eso…

- …un muérdago? -dijimos simultáneamente, viendo incrédulos la luz por encima de nosotros. Verdadera e increíblemente, había un muérdago colgando del faro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y sentí que su mirada me atraía hacia ella. Quería inclinarme y besarla, pero no tuve oportunidad… porque ella se había acercado para besarme a mí.

Sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos y pronto un gentil calor me recorrió y el frío del aire invernal rodeándonos desapareció.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Yo me encontraba en un estado de dicha y perplejidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -pregunté, temeroso de que fuera sólo un sueño. Escuchar algo de lógica de ella sería la única cosa que me impediría despertar nunca.

Una sonrisa coqueta cubrió su rostro.

- Quizás fue porque no te lo esperabas, y disfruto probarte que te equivocas. Quizás fue porque es tradición besar bajo el muérdago. O quizás fue sólo porque… quise hacerlo - respondió.

Una amplia sonrisa se formo en mi cara y esta vez yo me incline para besarla suave pero apasionadamente, el cual me correspondió de la misma manera.

Un par de luces brillantes distrajeron nuestra atención. Un auto se había estacionado. La pareja bajó y se aproximó a nosotros. De pronto recordé que aún estaba en la Tierra y a menos de una cuadra de la casa de ella.

-¡Oigan! Matt, Mimi - escuchamos dos voces familiares llamándonos. Eran Sora y Tai.

- ¿También se fueron temprano? - Mimi preguntó.

- Si. Sora y yo nos detuvimos en mi casa para que yo tomara dinero. ¿Qué dicen si vamos a tomar chocolate caliente juntos? Yo invito - Tai ofreció.

Las chicas lanzaron una risita y yo sonreí.

-Suena bien por mi ¿tú qué dices, Matt? - Mimi preguntó.

Miré hacia un lado y luego a los amigables rostros de Mimi, Tai y Sora.

- Definitivamente -dije.

Los cuatro comenzamos a caminar cuando de pronto Sora se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Eso de allá arriba es un muérdago? - preguntó. Tai nos miró y guiñó un ojo, luego le dio a Sora un fugaz beso en la boca. Sora se sonrojó y todos reímos.

- No sé quien lo puso ahí, pero me alegra mucho que lo hiciera-Tai comentó.

- A mí también -Mimi apuntó. Yo sonreí de nuevo, tome su mano y continuamos caminando.

Mientras avanzábamos, escuché otro golpe sordo detrás de nosotros y un traqueteo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -gritaron desde el techo de uno de los edificios. Todos intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros y luego hacia el muérdago. Esas voces… ¿Serian nuestros digimons?

-¿Podría ser…? –dijo Sora, para luego los cuatros responder al unísono.

-Nah…

_**FIN**_

**Holaaaa este es mi primer one-shot de navidad quería terminarlo antes de las 12 pero no alcance :( ya es 26 de diciembre… bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic lo hice un poco apurada ojala no haya quedado mal. **

**Al final el muérdago lo pusieron sus digimons pero porque no se mostraron? Jajaj bueno eso es un misterio jojojojo.**

**Feliz Navidad :D ! Dejen reviews por favor :)**


End file.
